Night lights are common household fixtures. Night lights provide a unique utility in that they provide a practical lighting function to a user during nighttime conditions in an indoor setting, provide a comforting and reassuring means to a person who has uneasy feelings associated with nighttime conditions, and provide the light at a low enough level so as not to overtly disturb the sleeping conditions of the user.
While such night lights are indubitably useful, conventional night lights are relegated to operation in the immediate vicinity of their power source, generally a conventional wall outlet. This can make it difficult for a user who wishes to provide a lighting function to certain areas such as the middle of a room or the like without resorting to full power lighting sources such as lamps, ceiling lights, and the like.
Various attempts have been made to provide night light type lighting devices adapted for floor illumination and various other settings. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,993, issued in the name of Kirk, describes a floor illuminating bedside light unit. The Kirk device takes the form of a conventional floor mat which provides gentle lighting to a surrounding floor area upon activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,654, issued in the name of Washburn, describes a multifunctional illumination system for furniture which provides a means for incorporating conventional lighting functionality into various items of furniture and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,448, issued in the name of Lefferson, describes a night light adapted for use under a bed which provides illumination to a wide angled portion of floor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not particularly adapted for use in certain desirable applications such as with an existing bed. Also, many such devices do not provide a wide range of adjustability or customizability to a user. Furthermore, many such devices do not provide a simple means of actuation for a user who wishes to selectively operate the device during nighttime conditions or the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a night light without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.